


A Life in Transition

by Ghost (PoisonedDeath)



Series: Photography At Its Finest [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedDeath/pseuds/Ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll never be the man he truly is, the man he should have been. But he's getting closer, and that's enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life in Transition

Cesc stood in front of the mirror in nothing but a t-shirt and boxers, nervously scanning his reflection. He'd been on testosterone shots for a month now, and although there hadn't been any real noticeable changes, he was already beginning to feel a little bit more secure with himself. But only a little - enough for him to be able to consider a future, which was something he'd never allowed himself to believe could be possible until today.  
"What're you- Oh," Iker began as he walked into their bedroom. His brows furrowed as he skimmed his boyfriend's reflection, "Is it bad today?" he allowed himself to mumble, nervous of Cesc's response. The younger man took a step back from the mirror before turning his back on his reflection, trying to fight back his thoughts.  
"I'm trying to be positive - the surgery's next week but-" Cesc cut himself off and lowered his head. Instinctively, Iker place a protective arm around Cesc's body, which had now begun to shake.  
"Please, don't cry, baby. It's going to be okay," he whispered softly, sweetly, but a large sob shot through the smaller man's body.  
"It's always going to be like this, isn't it? I'm always going to be stuck in this body with these things that I should've have," the crying man spoke frantically, desperately before taking a few moments to catch his breath. "They're not supposed to be there," he continued, his voice nothing more than a forced whisper.  
"And next week, they'll be gone, Cesc. You'll never have to deal with them again. And then the hormones will eventually show more physical side effects and you'll be you," Iker explained calmly.  
"But I'll never be a real man - I'll never have a real dick and I'll always be like some cheap imposter-"  
"Stop right there. You're a real man to me - you're more of a man than most men I know,"  
"I've never understood what you can see in me," Cesc murmured, his breathing returning to normal as he dried his eyes with the palms of his hands.  
"I love you, Cesc, and that's all there is to it," Iker smiled, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's lips. Yes, the dysphoria was always going to be there, to some extent, but Iker was going to help Cesc in every way possible. Because their love was more important to the older man than the equipment that his boyfriend lacked. He was still a real man. Iker just had to make Cesc see that.


End file.
